Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer learning and more particularly to improving distance metric learning with N-pair loss.
Description of the Related Art
Deep metric learning has been tack ed in many ways but most notably, contrastive loss and triplet loss have been used for training objectives of deep learning. Previous approaches considered pairwise relationship between two different classes and suffered from slow convergence to an unsatisfactory local minimum. Thus, there is a need for improved metric learning.